Maybe I Will Love You Again
by Lee-Moriarty
Summary: Castiel and Lucifer were best friends. During the big war in Heaven, Castiel was tortured until he forgot all of this. Lucifer lost because he was in shock when he saw Castiel try to kill him. Now, Lucifer is free of the cage and he wants to find his friend again, but the first thing he hears is that Castiel is dead. Can he convince Castiel that he's not the bad guy? Season 5 AUish
1. Prologue

**Hello. I know I have things to update! And I swear I will. But I discovered Casifer recently and then this showed up and I am sorry. But I intend to actually finish this one. It is my New Year thing-y. And I plan on it being at least 50,000 words. I love you all! Please read and review. Oh and for those of you who review, you are the most amazing people ever!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own this and will never own the rights to Supernatural. Do not sue. I only on this story! And my feels**

X

Lucifer was different from all the other angels. He was louder, more outspoken, more disobedient than any of the other angels. He was a good brother though. He cared for the younger angels, taught them how to fly, how to fight, and how to be proper soldiers. This didn't mean that he enjoy pressing his brothers and sisters into a mold and making them all the same, but he did it anyway.

His father created the humans. Lucifer looked down upon them and their imperfections, resenting them. His father told him to love them. Something he couldn't bring himself to do. He knew that he should listen, allow himself to fit into the mold, but he didn't want that. He wouldn't do that.

He rebelled. Rounding up his favorite brothers and sisters, in the end, causing them to fall. Only one of them didn't follow the others into Hell. Castiel, his favorite brother, the one closest to him. Castiel was capture by Michael's troops and he was reprogrammed, turned into the perfect soldier of Heaven. The last time Lucifer saw his best friend, he was trying to kill him.

Michael won in the end. Without a bit of remorse, he sent Lucifer into the cage, trapping him for eternity. Lucifer spent years, trying to escape his prison. He knew that there was nothing he could do. His followers were dead or demons, and his best friend and confidente was brainwashed. There was nothing he could do, but wait until someone was foolish enough to let him out.

X

Castiel remembered the war. He remember Lucifer. Before the war though, he couldn't remember much. He knew that he had been tortured at some point, but he didn't know who had done it. One of the things he would always remember though, was how shocked Lucifer was when Castiel had attacked him. He had looked betrayed.

The dark haired angel sighed and wandered into his favorite heaven, the eternal Tuesday afternoon of an autistic man who had drowned in a bathtub. He sat down and sighed. This was not going how he wanted everything too. He wanted answers, that he wasn't getting. Castiel huffed and placed his head in his hands. He just wanted to know why Lucifer looked so heartbroken when the younger angel had attempted to kill him.

"We have an assignment for you and your garrison," Michael's voice floated to him from a few feet away. Castiel looked up in shock.

"Y-yes?" he asked hesitantly. Michael scared him. Castiel tried not to get in the archangel's way, knowing his elder could and would destroy him in a heartbeat. "What do you need done?" he questioned, voice a bit stronger.

"Dean Winchester, my vessel, is in Hell. I need you to rescue him before he accidentally starts the apocalypse. Can you do that Castiel?" Michael said with a harsh undertone and a glare. The younger angel nodded quickly and swallowed hard.

"Yes-yes, Sir," he stuttered, bowing his head quickly. He looked back up at Michael. "It will be done," he told him.

The archangel nodded and looked at him sharply. "Do not fail me Castiel. It would be ashamed to see you where you deserve to be," he grinned harshly. "Keep Dean safe until I need him." With that, the archangel left.

Castiel bit his lip and sighed. He trudged from the heaven to gather his garrison. The trip to Hell would kill a lot of them, and he already mourned them. He sent up a silent prayer to his absent father before leading his troops into Hell. Dean Winchester, the righteous man, needed saving.

X

Lucifer could feel them. The sudden wave of pure angels entering Hell, his domain. He felt their graces, burning out when conquered. Yet, the angels continued their attack. He looked over all the names that he knew. Stopping on one name in particular. _Castiel._ Of course, he would have been sent on the mission that guaranteed almost imminent death. He sighed and leaned up against the wall of his cage. He wished he could help him, like he had always done.

The archangel curled in on himself. He missed Castiel. He missed the way that he always smiled shyly when he understood what Lucifer was talking about, the way he always stood up for his friend. The memories hurt, but they were all he had, and they would always just be memories. That Castiel was dead.

Lucifer closed his eyes and leaned back, face looking upwards. He bit his lip and wished that things would go back to how they were. He wished he had his Castiel back. His Cassy safe and with him.

X

Castiel was the one to raise Dean Winchester. The righteous man had been saved. _Dean Winchester is Saved_, he yelled as loudly as he could. The angel rebuilt the man's broken and torn body, slowly piecing him back together.

It had been too late. The first seal had been broken. Sixty five seals remained until the rise of Lucifer. Castiel had failed to save Dean in time. Castiel watched the man as he climbed out of his grave in Illinois. The angel attempted to speak with him, but realized Dean couldn't understand.

The righteous man headed for Bobby Singer's house first. The old hunter hadn't trusted him, but once Dean proved who he was, the man helped him find Sam, Dean's brother. Sam was holed up in the same town that Dean had been buried in. Castiel was surprised to find the younger Winchester in the company of a demon.

Castiel made another attempt to contact Dean Winchester. The glass in the room shattered as he attempted to explain what had happened. A few days later, they met with a pyschic. He warned her to give up. She refused and she lost her eyes when she saw him. The angel sighed and went in search of a vessel. He needed to speak to Dean.

The man's name was James "Jimmy" Novak. He was a tax accountant from Pontaic, Illinois. Castiel told him that he needed to let him in, and he did. The man said yes and Castiel had a way of connecting to Dean. Now, he just had to wait.

Dean summoned him to a barn and Castiel came. Doors flying open, he strood past all the sigils with a blank expression. Even when bullets hit him, he didn't flinch. When he reached the hunter, Dean stabbed a knife through his chest. The dark haired angel glanced down at it and then back up at Dean, pulling it slowly from his heart. Bobby, Dean's friend made to hit him in the head with a crowbar. Castiel reached a hand up and grabbed it, pulling it from the man's grasp and knocking him out with a quick touch. "We need to talk," he told Dean. "Alone."

Dean rushed to check Bobby's pulse and then looked up at the angel, who was admiring the sigils. "You're friend is alive," he told him.

"Who are you?" Dean asked him, standing up slowly. The man kept an angry gaze on the angel. Castiel looked at him evenly, unperturbed by Dean's anger.

"Castiel."

"I mean what are you?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

X

Castiel helped the Winchester, but not really. His orders were to watch, not to really interfer. He began disobeying though. He helped Dean get rid of Lilith and other things. He was recalled to Heaven and was tortured. The pain was awful, elicting screams from the young angel.

Castiel laid for a while in a cell, curled in a ball. He closed his eyes and flashback of torture during the war came back to haunt him. Memories from before floated by, Castiel unable to tell which where real and which weren't. Flashes of Lucifer smiling, huggung him, giving him advice. Castiel tried to shake the images off, telling himself they weren't real. Lucifer had tortured him, Lucifer was the bad guy, wasn't he?

When the torture ended, Castiel returned to Earth. He distanced himself from the Winchesters and the other angels. The angel spent hours trying to decode what he had seen when he had been tortured. Memories of Lucifer haunted him at almost every moment. He kicked a rock in front of him and closed his eyes.

X

_"How do you expect to be a warrior if you can't catch me?" Lucifer taunted in front of him, smile on his face. Castiel laughed and ran faster. They were suppose to be flying, but it was more fun for the two of them to run. _

_"Luce! Come on!" Castiel whined a few minutes later. Lucifer turned and ran towards him instead of away. He tackled the younger angel and pinned him to the struggled for a moment before giving up and smiling. "Hello," he grinned._

_Lucifer smirked and leaned closer to brush his lips to Castiel's. "I think you need punished for giving up," he chuckled. "But, I like you too much to punish you." Castiel grinned and flipped them over. He straddled Lucifer and grinned wider. _

_"Really? Okay," he said softly. The younger angel leaned close and rested his head on Lucifer's chest. "Is it true?" he asked in a small voice. _

_"Is what real?" Lucifer asked, looking down at the brunette softly. He ran a hand down his back and ruffled his hair. _

_"There's a rumor that you going to challenge Father about the humans? And loving them more than anything," Castiel looked up to meet his gaze and bit his lip softly. "Is it?"_

_"Castiel...You don't need to worry about it," Lucifer told him quietly. "I will always take care of you."_

X

They couldn't prevent the apocalypse from starting. The final seal was Lilith and when Sam killed her, Lucifer rose. Castiel wasn't there to see it though.

_"I'll hold him off, Dean."_

Raphael had been disappointed in him. Castiel stood his ground and glared at him. The older angel grinned and held his chin firmly. "So much like your boyfriend. So eager to disobey," he taunted, before killing him.

X

Lucifer was ecstastic. He was free from the cage and he was ready to work on his goals. The first being to find Castiel. The archangel scanned the angel radio for news. He found none and then he collapsed. He had found what he needed and never wanted to hear.

Lucifer bit his lip and stood up, faking courage. He had an apocalypse to plan. He found a vessel and flexed his hands, acquainting himself with the body. A grin spread across his borrowed face. He had things to do. He froze when he reminded himself of what his search for Castiel had found.

_**Castiel was dead.**_

Heaven was going to pay and pay dearly.

X

** Thanks you so much for actually reading this, at least I am assuming that if you are reading this note, you read the chapter. Thank you so much. I love you for reading this. Oh and have a virtual pie, from myself and my best friend Dean. Who really did not want to give away his pie.**


	2. Maybe?

**OMG! So I just want to thank the people who are reading this. You are amazing.**

**I also want to thank the people who reviewed:**

**anna3311234: Omg! Thanks! I appreciate your enthusiasm and positive reinforcement. I will definitely keep writing. I love when people like what I write. It makes me happy.**

**True Love's Kis5: I know the first chapter was confusing. It just kinda flew out that way. In a way, that's how it was suppose to be. Just to bring you up to speed. The next chapters will be more in depth. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: This is not my show, the story is mine though**

X

Castiel breathed in deeply when he was brought back to life. The angel turned in a circle in order to see if anyone was there. No one. He sighed and searched for the Winchesters, finding them in a storage unit. He closed his eyes and appeared there, just in time. Zachariah, one of his superiors, was torturing them. Castiel made quick work of the two angels closest to him and then looked at Zachariah.

"Let them go," he said in a calm voice, angel blade in hand. Zachariah turned slowly to look at him in awe.

"Castiel? You're dead," he stumbled. Castiel shook his head grimly.

"I was. You can imagine who brought me back," his voice was low and threatening, almost scaring himself. Zachariah fixed the damage he had done to the Winchesters and left. Castiel looked at Sam and Dean before walking closer to them.

He put a hand on Sam's chest and carved Enochian sigils into his ribs. He did the same for Dean. They were protection and would keep them hidden from both angels and demon. "Hello, Dean. Sam," he greeted calmly.

"Cas? It thought you were dead," Dean said in disbelief. He put a hand on the angel's shoulder. "Thanks for helping us out, man," Dean grinned.

"I have to be going," Castiel told him distractedly. He could sense that someone was calling him and he had to answer. He looked at the Winchesters briefly before turning away. "I'll be in touch." With that, he disappeared and headed for the signal.

X

Lucifer stared out at the skyline from the roof he was on. He had been free for a few days, found a vessel and started the apocalypse. He sighed and watched lights flicker and move as cars and people bustled about in the city below him. He didn't turn when he heard the quiet fluttering of wings behind him.

"One of you finally found me," he said flatly. He didn't even bother to try and figure out who it was. He stood slowly and summoned his sword. He spun around to attack, but froze. The angel in front of him stared at him quietly. _Castiel._

"Hello Lucifer," the younger angel greeted. He remained impassive to the angel blade in the other's hand and kept his eyes on Lucifer's. "I- I need to speak with you," he stuttered after a moment, facade cracking.

Lucifer dropped the sword and wrapped his arms around Castiel, not caring that the last time that he had seen him, the younger was trying to kill him. The brunette remained still. He pulled back reluctantly and bit his lip. "Castiel. I heard you were dead," he breathed. "Why do you need to speak with me?" he asked him softly.

Castiel looked at the ground and then back up at the older angel. "What happen? Before the war? I can't remember it and I keep seeing just flashes and I don't know if they were real," he told the older angel. Castiel looked up and met the blonde's gaze.

Lucifer's eyes widened. He had not been expecting that. He held his hand out to the other angel, who took it, and led him to sit on the ledge he had been on a moment before. He wrapped an arm around Castiel hesitantly and looked at him softly. "It's complicated," he sighed and looked away. "I...When the war started, I had followers, angels who believed in my cause. Most of them I really didn't know. I had one angel that I trusted more than anything, he was the only one not to fall," he said quietly biting his lip.

"Who was that angel? I was told that all of your followers were cast out of Heaven," Castiel asked quietly, although he had a good idea about who it was.

"You. They captured you before the final battle. Tortured you until you forgot. I'm so sorry Castiel," Lucifer whimpered. He buried his head in his hand snad tried not to think about it. He felt Castiel put an arm around his shoulders awkwardly.

"It's not your fault," he said softly. The young angel looked down and sighed. "So, the flashes, those all actually happened?" he spoke after a moment, voice laced with awe. Lucifer looked up and nodded silently. "So...we...," he bit his lip and stopped talking. "I have to go," he said abruptly. He got up and turned to look at Lucifer. "I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can do that again."

Lucifer watched him go without a word. He had known that Castiel had become a good little soldier, one that followed orders and never protested. There was nothing he could do, but if Castiel remembered before the world-. Maybe there was a chance. A chance that Castiel would fall in love with him again.

X

Castiel left quickly, bitting his lip harshly. He ran a hand through his hair when he felt he was far enough away from Lucifer. He looked around and found himself in the woods somewhere in Canada. He sighed and sat down somberly. It was all real, the jokes, the games, all of it. Lucifer hadn't been the one who tortured him. He huffed sadly and thought about the flashback where they had been playing. Lucifer had sworn to protect him and had failed.

He stood up and kicked a rock in front of him. It flew somewhere and Castiel went to find it. When he couldn't, he sighed, He turned to looked at the moon above him and rubbed his neck. He huffed and flew back to the building. Lucifer was still there, sitting where he left him. "Lucifer...why didn't you save me?" he aked quietly.

Lucifer froze and after a moment, his shoulders began shaking. Castiel watched him sadly before taking a step forward. Lucifer held up a hand. The younger angel froze and watched Lucifer stand up. "I tried Castiel, father knows I did," he said calmly. "But that doesn't mean I wanted any of this to happen."

"Lucifer, I just want to understand-" Lucifer cut him off.

"You know what happened. When I got out, I had hoped that we could...Never mind," Lucifer said harshly. "Goodbye Castiel," he looked at him for a moment before leaving. Castiel remained silent and watched the night.

**Shorter chapter, sorry! I made a playlist for this. Listen to it at: **** /moriartyismyboyfriend/maybe-i-will-love-you-again**


	3. This May Work

**Hello, I have another chapter for you all! It's angsty and fluffy so good times. And thank you for following and reviewing. **

**anna3311234: I can't give out spoilers about what's going to happen. Mainly because I am not exactly sure. This chapter does involve casifer fluff so maybe, maybe not. Also Thank you so much for the support. I love it!**

**Person345: Casifer is one of my favorites as well. I am glad you like it and here is your update. Your prediction is accurate though for this chapter. Thanks!**

**Happy Reading Guys!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the rights to Supernatural :( And Everyone know this already, but just making sure you are aware of this. **

**X**

Castiel appeared in Bobby's hospital room. The older hunter had been possessed and in order to save the Winchesters, had taken over and stabbed himself. Castiel walked in and greeted Sam and Dean. The hunters looked at him and then back at Bobby, who sat in a wheelchair a few feet away.

"Come on, strap on you mojo and heal me," Bobby called over to the angel. Castiel rowned and shook his head slowly.

"I can't. I do not have any "mojo,'" Castiel glared. He looked up at them. "I came here for an amulet. One that burns in the presence of God," he told them.

"I ain't got anything like that," Bobby told him gruffly. Castiel nodded and moved over to Dean.

"But Dean does," he said pointedly. Dean looked down at the necklace Sam had given him and back up at Castiel. He grumbled and took it off, shoving it at him. Castiel took it and looked at the three hunters. "I will be in touch," Castiel made to leave before Dean stopped him.

"If you are losing mojo, who called you?" he asked suspiciously. Castiel swallowed and sighed.

"Lucifer was looking for me," he told them. "He wished to speak with me." Dean looked suspicious still.

"Why? Did you like help him out in the last war?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Castiel swallowed again and looked down.

"Yes. I was his second in command," he said harshly. He looked up and glared at Dean. "Does that matter?" he said pointedly. Dean swallowed and then matched his glare.

"What happened to you not wanting the apocalypse?" Dean spat.

"I don't want an apocalypse! Just because I loved Lucifer does not mean I am fighting for him now!" he yelled. Dean froze and looked at him confused.

"You loved him. What happened then?" he said spitefully. "You run away from him? Abandon him? You just like to do that, don't you Cas?" Dean glared and waved a hand at the door. "Get out of here."

Castiel sighed and nodded. "Goodbye Dean, Sam, Bobby," he sighed and left the room quickly. He stopped in some park when he decided to find Lucifer. He searched for a moment before locating him. With a thought, he was there.

X

Lucifer turned sharply when Castiel appeared. He glared at him and nodded to the demons he had been speaking to. One of them dropped a match and holy fire sprung up around him. Castiel didn't move and watch the older angel silently. "Hello Lucifer," Castiel said quietly.

"Castiel, what do you want? I told you to run back to your Winchesters," Lucifer spat bitterly. He refused to look at the other angel and began pacing.

"And I decided to leave them. Lucifer, I'm sorry," Castiel whispered. Lucifer looked at him abruptly and shook his head. He couldn't do it. The archangel sighed and walked back. "Luce, please," Castiel whimpered.

Lucifer turned sharply and looked at him with wide eyes. He walked back and put out the fire. He hugged Castiel close and breathed deeply. "Cassy, I'm sorry," he whispered to him. Castiel wrapped his arms around Lucifer's shoulders and nodded.

"I want to help you," the younger angel said softly, looking up. Lucifer smiled softly and pulled back. Castiel smiled at looked at him hopefully. "Can I?"

"Yes," Lucifer said quickly. He grinned happily and looked at the demons around them. "Out," he commanded before hugging Castiel again. "Cassy, are you okay?" Lucifer asked him softly. Castiel nodded and grinned happily. "Let's go," Lucifer told him, blinking them to a hotel room.

X

Dean looked at Sam skeptically after Castiel left. "Lucifer? He helped Lucifer?" he asked him incredulously. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know, Dean. Cas just doesn't seem the type to be 'Team Apocalypse,'" Sam shook his head. "Do you think he went back to him?"

"I don't really care. Let him try to end the world. We'll just stop him," Dean grumbled. Sam sighed and looked over at Bobby. The old hunter grumbled.

"Don't look at me. Dean, go get your damn angel back," he told them gruffly. Dean and Sam nodded and left the hospital room. They walked to the car and got in.

"Where do you think he is?" Sam asked Dean after a few minutes. "Do you actually think that Cas betrayed us?" he asked confused.

Dean nodded and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "I don't know. Sam, I just don't know."

X

Lucifer sat Castiel on the bed and smiled. "Thank you," he grinned and laid out next to him. "Do you think they want you to come back?" he asked, scared.

"Yes, but I'm not going to," Castiel told him slightly harshly. Lucifer cringed. Castiel noticed and smiled softly. "I told you I will join you," he said simply. "And I will."

"I missed you Cassy," Lucifer grinned.

"I did too, Luce," Castiel replied, the old nickname slipping in easily. The older angel wrapped his wings around them while Castiel rested his head in Lucifer's chest. "Did you look for me when you got out?" he asked softly.

Lucifer nodded sadly. "The only thing I found for several days was that you were dead," he whispered. "I thought you were dead." He ran a hand through Castiel's hair and sighed. "But you're not."

"I was. Raphael killed me," he replied softly. "I was brought back," he added with a abit f awe in his voice. "But I was cut off from Heaven." Lucifer frowned and held him closer, allowing Castiel to bury his face into the older angel's chest.

"I love you, Cassy," Lucifer whispered with a slight smile. Castiel closed his eyes and began rubbing small circles on Lucifer's hip. He sighed happily and looked up, eyes opening.

"I love you too Luce," Castiel mumbled into his shoulder softly. He closed his eyes again and bit his lip, thinking. "I'm sorry."

Lucifer looked down at him with a confused look. "Hmmm, what?" he asked quietly. Castiel sighed and looked up again.

"For trying to kill you," he mumbled.

Lucifer's eyes widened and he locked his fingers in Castiel's hair and leaned down to rest his chin on the younger's head. "It's not your fault. They made you," he consoled him.

Castiel nodded and sighed. "Thank you. I am still sorry for not trusting you earlier," he told him. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to get as close to sleep as an angel can.

X

**Thank you for reading! I love you all. Have a good few days until my next update. THANKS YOUS!**


	4. I will try to love you

**Hi, new chapter. So congrats to me. Happy New Year by the way. It's just now midnight for me so yeah. Thanks for follow and favs and reviews. I love it. **

**Person345: Thank you. Dean does need to be slapped sometimes. AND SAMMY! I love Sam so much. Anyway, I can't tell you what will happen. But there is technically four ways this can kinda pan out. Except the fourth way would make me cry. A lot. Anyway, now I am rambling. But thanks and here is your new chapter.**

X

Castiel opened his eyes and smiled softly when he felt arms around him. Lucifer was snoring softly, face buried in the younger angel's neck. Castiel moved slightly and watched to the older archangel grumble and tightened his grip on Castiel. He chuckled and leaned down to press a trail of soft kisses down the older angel's jaw line. Lucifer opened an eye in mock annoyance and lessened his hold. "Hey," he mumbled sleepily.

Castiel grinned and stopped moving. He stared at the archangel and then smiled even wider. "Hey yourself," he greeted. The young angel moved closer and closed his eyes again. "What's on the agenda for today?" he questioned the other angel curiously. Lucifer shrugged and grumbled into Castiel's shoulder.

"Cassy, shhhhhh," Lucifer whispered, trying to put his finger on Castiel's lips. He failed and ended up sticking it up the younger angel's nose. Castiel chuckled and nodded. "We will do stuff later. Right now, quiet," he grumbled and rolled over. The archangel closed his eyes and hummed happily.

"Lucifer, we need to get up," Castiel sighed and moved away. Lucifer protested and hit Castiel's arm when the younger angel got out of the bed. Castiel sighed and grabbed Lucifer's hand. He pulled the devil out of the bed and laughed when Lucifer allowed himself to fall on top of him. He landed on the ground and Lucifer landed on top of him. "Luce," Castiel complain about the weight on top of him.

"I told you to shhhh," Lucifer grinned down at him. The archangel leaned down and kissed him softly, pressing his lips more firmly after a second. Castiel grinned and kissed back, sliding his tongue over Lucifer's lip. Lucifer's mouth opened and the younger angel's tongue found it's way inside. Lucifer bit Castiel's lip slightly before pulling back and smiling. "Okay, now we can go do stuff," he laughed.

Castiel grumbled and pushed Lucifer off of him. The archangel grinned and stood up, pulling Castiel with him. "You are mean," the younger angel laughed, shoving Lucifer away. He sighed and leaned against the wall. "Do you think Sam and Dean are looking for me?" he asked the other.

Lucifer shrugged and leaned next to him. He wrapped an arm around Castiel and placed his head on Castiel's shoulder. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair after a moment, "Do you think that you should go talk to them?" he asked seriously. Castiel smiled and turned to Lucifer.

"No, I'm not going to go back," Castiel said decisively, resting his forehead on Lucifer's. The archangel grinned and decided to lead him back to the bed. Castiel followed compliantly. Lucifer pulled him down on the bed and curled next to him. "I'll stay here."

A Few Months LaterX

Castiel stared solemnly at the Winchesters. Lucifer moved in front of the younger angel unconsciously. Castiel bit his lip when he saw the gun in Dean's hand. The archangel glared at the older hunter and growled. Castiel's eyes widened and he placed a hand on Lucifer's shoulder. "Hello Dean, Sam," he greeted softly. He pulled Dean's necklace out of his pocket. The hunter stiffened, but the gun didn't move.

The angel walked closer to Dean and held the necklace out to him. The hunter stared at him suspiciously before reaching out and taking it. Castiel smiled slightly before frowning. "I'm sorry Dean, but you need to go," he said softly.

The hunter looked at him with wide eyes before frowning. He dropped the necklace on the ground and raised the gun again. Castiel backed up and stood next to Lucifer again. Dean took a deep breath and pointed the gun at Lucifer. He breathed deepily, squeezing the trigger.

The bullet hit the devil in the side of the head. Castiel bit his lip and looked at the Winchesters sadly before running over to Lucifer's side. The younger angel knew that the bullet would not kill the archangel, but it was still scary, seeing him almost dead. Sam and Dean began to walk away when Lucifer stood up and grinned, wound healing as he did so. Castiel stepped in front of him this time and stared down at the Winchesters. They stared back before running.

Lucifer pulled Castiel close to him and then wrapped his arms around the younger angel. Castiel relaxed into the touch, before moving away and picking up the amulet. He stared at it, slipping it in his pocket and then flying away.

Lucifer sighed and completed the ritual anyway. He knew that the best thing to do was give the younger angel some space when he stormed off. The archangel finished summoning and binding death. The horseman was annnoyed and sarcastic as ever. Lucifer huffed and then went to find Castiel.

The angel was sitting on a cliff, staring at the ocean. Lucifer sat next to him and sighed. "Cassy. I'm sorry," he began, not looking at him. Castiel got up and bit his lip. He looked at Lucifer. "You know how hard that was for me. Not only did I lose a friend, I had to see you die," he mumbled. He looked up and decided to walk off the cliff.

Lucifer grabbed him and pulled him back quickly. He wrapped his arms around the younger angel protectively. "So imagine how I would feel, losing you, _**again**_," he growled.

"Luce, it scared me. I don't know what to do," he mumbled into Lucifer's shoulder. He grabbed one of his arms and held onto it tightly. Lucifer sighed and placed his chin on the younger angel's head.

"I know," he breathed, placing a kiss in his hair. "Let's go home," he whispered. Castiel nodded. The archangel teleported them to the apartment that they had spent the first night a few months before. Lucifer walked Castiel to their room and laid next to him. Castiel curled in closer to the older angel and sighed.

"How are we going to fix all of this?" he asked curiosly. The whole apocalypse thing had end somehow, and almost all the options ended with him dead or in the cage. There was one idea that he had through. "I have an idea that could stop this all," he told him.

X

Dean stormed back to the car. Ellen and Jo met him there, hopeful looks on their face. The looks fell when Dean glared at them and threw the gun down. Jo placed a hand on his arm, only to be shrugged off. "Did you kill him?" she asked quietly.

Dean shook his head. "Let's go. The damn devil wouldn't die and then Cas-," he stopped. Jo and Ellen bit their lips, Castiel was a touchy subject with Dean. The group got in the cars and drove back to the scrap yard.

Dean grabbed a bottle of whiskey as soon as they arrived, downing a shot quickly. "We lived," he grumbled. "Cas tried to give back my necklace. Then, acted like he was upset when I shot Lucifer. Son of a bitch was angry when we tried to gank his boyfriend," he huffed.

Bobby took the whiskey and hit Dean on the back of the head. "Of course he was angry. You shot his boyfriend in the head, boy," he scolded.

"I don't know what we are going to do now," Dean mumbled to himself. He got up and made his way to his room. He sprawled out on the bed and passed out.

**X**

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...I hope you enjoyed that. Surprise! Ellen and Jo lived! If you're curious, Cas convinced Lucifer to allowed Dean and Sam to come, but not to sic Meg on them. So Ellen and Jo were just snooping around instead of dying. **

**Anyway, please review. I love you all. Happy New Year!**


End file.
